Hero's Destiny Award Ceremony
Recently, we were allowed to FINALLY see what in the blue hell Hero's Destiny 5 was gonna be about. And even though it just started, it has already made a HUGE impact on the series. So what's this you ask? Well, I've decided to take it upon myself to hand out some awards for various HD things. Any of the HD rp's is a contender for any of these categories. Just to be 100% clear, here are the HD's I will be using: HD1, HD2, HD3, HD4, HDS1, HDS2, HDS3, and HD:TLA. (Note: As much as I want to use HD5, it has only started. Thus preventing it from having a fair chance against 8 other rp's that are part of the same series) Also keep in mind that not all of these awards are good, just like everything else in this world, it has faults. But I will say this, Hero's Destiny has more good than bad to it. Longest RP This one goes to... HD4:Digital Demons! HD4 has the record lengh of 33 chapters! Which makes it longer than HD1, HD2, and HD3 COMBINED! Shortest RP This one goes to... HDS3:The Wrath of Xirsec This one takes it for being only 3 CHAPTERS LONG! 2nd place was HDS2:Hunt For Cydik with 5 chapters. Best Battle This one goes to... The battle against TLK in HD:The Lich Army. This battle gets my vote as the best for FINALLY REVEALING WHO THE HELL NICK'S DAD WAS! That reveal made my Nick's Ancestry Theory about 30% easier. Worst Battle This one goes to... The Cellular fight from HD3:Dr. Xicia's Androids. Honestly, this fight was TO SHORT. Cellular was built up to be a total badass like Cell from DBZ. But then, he was obliterated by Nick in like 2 punches. Sorry, I just can't get over how that fight was rushed. Biggest HOLY SHIT Moment I'll be honest, this one is hard to pick from. It was so hard to pick from, that I just made a compilation instead of a top 10. But, if I had to pick one, it would be... When Dillian saved Nick from Vexu's blast in HD1. Just think about it for a second, if Dillian hadn't gotton there in time, Nick would be DEAD right now. Vexu would have killed Dillian after he got there, and then Vexu would have destroyed Mobius or something of the sort. Luckily for Mobius, the jutsu-using hedgehog saved Nick from certain doom, thus preventing the end of Mobius. That's all I have for right now. I'm not gonna pick the best and worst rp from the series. Mostly because I'd have to re-read them all again and then write down the pros and cons for each. Just picking through to make the HS Moments list took me like 3 days. (Well actually, I did read most of them to the end, the only one I skipped through a bit was HD4 because of it being SO FRICKING LONG) But yeah, I might add more to this later. Either I'll get to re-reading the rp's or I'll wait until HD5 has a fair chance. Until then, this is Dio, sipping a pepsi and signing off. Category:Lists Category:Award Ceremonies Category:Hero's Destiny Series